Similarity
by Shadow390
Summary: In which Naruto notices the similarity between alternate-verse Ino, and actual-verse Hinata. Takes place in Road to Ninja. One-shot. NaruIno, Hinted NaruHina. OOC, but you should expect that, it's Road to Ninja. Naruto-centric.


This** is mainly a NaruIno, but since I can't write a Naruto story without putting in at least _some _NaruHina, there will be some hinted attraction to actual-verse Hinata from Naruto. Takes place after they get the Red Moon Scroll.**

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

**"**_Italics_**"=Thoughts**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/emphasis**

**Disclaimer:I hate having to do these, I mean come on, if I owned the damned anime/manga I wouldn't even be writing this, of course this wouldn't** actually** happen since I am a NaruHina fan, but I would be too busy doing fanservice. Also the franchise probably wouldn't be as famous with me as it is with the greatly respected Kishimoto-san.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The hero of this story, known by many names, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, Konohogakure's Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja (**english version, since** **translated japanese version of the name sounds kind of weird)**, the child of prophecy, the hero of Konoha, or simply Naruto Uzumaki, was walking through the streets of the strange alternate universe where he was known only as Menma Namikaze.

He was doing something one like him should not be doing outside of battle, he was thinking.

_"Damn that Madara, sending me to a place like this, this place is totally weird, dattebayo."_

_"Everyone is acting out of place, I mean Choji is smart, Shikamaru isn't lazy and he's dumb, Kiba likes cats and hates Akamaru, Akamaru hates Kiba, Shino hates bugs, Lee is a thief, Neji is a pervert, TenTen sucks with weapons, Sai has emotions and he sucks at drawing, Tsunade-baa-chan acts like an actual hokage and is flat-chested, Shizune-nee-chan is an alcoholic, TonTon is aggressive, Kakashi-sensei is youthful , Bushier Brows-sensei is passionless, the chief uses a cigarette instead of a pipe, and my parents are alive, they might still be the same, but my dad isn't the yondaime."_

_"This world's Sakura-chan is probably in our world now doing who knows what." _

_"Sasuke-teme is back and actually pays attention to his fan-girls, dattebayo." _At the thought of the Uchiha prodigy, Naruto had a bunch of flashbacks, which only strengthened his desire to bring his brother to the light.

"_Hinata-hime still likes me, or should I say Menma, but she acts like an extreme version of Ino. Speaking of Ino, she acts so much like Hinata-hime, dattebayo."_ At the thought of Hinata, he became depressed, thinking of everything wonderful about Hinata, which in his mind, is everything about Hinata.

While he was still lost in thought, he bumped into something, or should I say, someone. He looked up to see a beautiful lady with gorgeous blonde hair and stunning teal eyes.

"Oh, hey Ino, sorry about that, dattebayo."

Said girl was just now recovering from the blow and stood up and bowed.

"It's ok Menma-san, I wasn't looking where I was going." At this, the Kyuubi jinchuruki sweatdropped.

"Ano, no honorifics please, it feels weird, dattebayo." Ino blushed at the thought of addressing such an amazing shinobi so informally.

"O-ok Menma-kun" Naruto sweatdropped again.

_"What did I say about honorifics."_

"So what are you doing out here so late at night Ino?" Ino became visibly nervous, acting much like hinata would.

"A-ano, well, I'm trying to buy something for someone."

_"She acts a lot like Hinata-hime does, it's nervewrecking, dattebayo."_

"Who is this person Ino-chan?" Ino became even more nervous and you could see a heavy blush forming on her face due to several reasons, one of them being that Naruto just added a suffix of familiarity to her name.

"A-ano, well, it's, it's y-you Menma-kun." Naruto smiled at this, thinking of Hinata, and noticing how beautiful Ino actually was.

"Well, in that case, how about we go out for some ramen?" Ino's face was now completely flushed.

"A-a-ano, you mean like a date Menma-kun?"

"Not like a date, it will be a date, dattebayo." At this the blue-eyed beauty fell unconscious, and the hero of Konoha sighed.

_"She really is a lot like Hinata-hime, dattebayo." _

**A few minutes later**

Ino awoke to the sounds of people chattering below, and the feel of the wind.

"W-where am I?" Naruto turned to look at Ino and was glad she was awake.

"Oh, Ino-chan, nice to see your awake." Ino then realized she was on Naruto's back, flying through Konoha.

"M-menma kun, where are we going?"

"I asked you out, and you fainted, so I took it as a go for it, so we're heading to the best ramen stand in the whole village, dattebayo." Ino's face once again became flushed, this time however, she willed herself to stay awake for the date.

**A few more minutes later at Ichiraku's Ramen**

"Well, here we are Ino-chan, dattebayo."

"A-arigato Menma-kun." They then entered the stand. Minutes later, they had their bowls of ramen in front of them.

"Hey, Ino-chan?" Ino turned to look at the whiskered boy.

"Yes, Menma-kun?"

"How come you wanted to buy me something?" Ino instantly became flustered and a heavy blush once again found it's way onto her face.

"W-well, it's just that, well, I have always admired you and wanted to ask you out, but I didn't think that you would like to go on a date with me without any incentive, so I was trying to look for something you would like." Naruto noticed the way she got more confident as she continued to talk.

"Well, I would've gone out with you if you just asked, dattebayo."

"R-really?" Naruto chuckled.

"Of course Ino-chan, dattebayo!"

"B-but, why?"

"What do you mean?"

"W-well, everyone else is so much better and prettier than me, and I thought you would want to go out with them, espec-" She was cut off by Naruto's lips on her own, and it was gone as fast as it had been there. Ino's face became so red it would put actual-verse Hinata to shame.

"Don't say that Ino-chan, your the best girl out there, not only are you the nicest person I know, but also the most beautiful."

"A-ano, s-so you actually like me?"

"Of course, Ino, dattebayo." At the lack of honorifics, Ino fainted, her face even redder than before.

Naruto chuckled, he had sort of wanted to stay in this world because he had his parents, but now he had yet another reason for staying in this world.

* * *

**Well that was fun. Anyways, for those who don't know anything about the japanese or their speech, and are confused at how the lack of honorifics are used, well allow me to explain. You see, generally, a lack of honorifics signifies clumsiness or arrogance, however, for a lover, it means deep intimacy. So, that's all for this story, remember to review, and also remember that constructive criticism is welcomed, ja ne.**


End file.
